The objective of the project is to analyze the interrelationships of three fundamental cellular processes: 1. differentiation, 2. regulation of cell replication and 3. induction of cell division. As a model the developing submandibular gland of rat is used in which DNA synthesis and cell division and accelerated differentiation can be induced by the administration of isoproterenol.